A Veiled Image
by M. Jade
Summary: Giles takes us throug a special day - sequel to "Dawn of a New Day"


A Veiled Image

The Unexpected Series: Story Three

  


Summary: Giles takes us through a very special day   
Rating: PG   
If you have comments or suggestions, email me at _jaderozegirl@yahoo.com_   
Feedback: Feed me! I need it! Just as long as it's not hateful.   
Disclaimers: I came, I wrote, I disclaim.   
Distribution: My site, Strange Brew, all others ask.   
Notes: This is the third part of a series that began with "An Unexpected   
beginning. More to come soon. :-)   
More Notes: This is complete fluff. I was in a fluffy mood.   
Dedication: To those who wanted a sequal to "Dawn of a New Day". You   
know who you are.   


* * *

  


I can't believe I'm bloody doing this. I feel like some bleeding teenager out on his first date, which I know I am decidedly not. I've been here since shortly after three, but what I am about to do has only begun to hit me. I take a look at myself in the full-length mirror. Here I am in some black monkey suit with a rediculous tie that I seem to have managed to tie too tightly. My cufflinks were a bugger to get on, but I've finally managed it somehow. I can see Xander and Wesley speaking quietly in the corner, and I can tell that Xander is still not comfortable with the formal attire because he's still fidgeting with it. Riley is standing a few feet to my left, fighting what appears to be a winning battle with his own cufflinks. Angel is standing impatiently by the bathroom door, clearly not happy with its occupant. I have to smile at the subdued chaos going on in the room as Xander and Wesley approach me. 

"Hey, G-Man. How's it going?" I give Xander a wane smile. 

"As well as can be expected," I answer. Wesley gives me a knowing look. 

"You're not getting nervous, are you?" Absolutely not, I think. Yeah, right. Just keep telling yourself that, you petrified sod. The others look on and wait for my answer. 

"I'll be okay," I answer half-heartedly. "I just want this bloody thing to get started." I turn to face Angel. "Is he coming out or not? You're already late," I point out. The vampire shrugged. 

"He says, and I quote, 'that you bloody sods better go on without me and I'll just bugger it.'" The others laugh at Angel's uncanny imitation of the person in question. I don't. 

"Tell him that he that had best come out now or I will stake him myself after I torture him with a bloody chainsaw." It comes out a little harsher than I had intended, but I had to do something. Sometimes Spike can be quite impossible, and I have no patience for his antics on today, of all days. Riley lets out a slow whistle at my threat as the other three take a moment to consider it. I am not about to let some self-conscious git ruin this day, even if I do hate the bastard. Angel nods and softly conveys my message. It seems to work. A moment later, the door finally opens, and out comes Spike. Spike in a tuxedo. It's an almost comical sight. The blond vampire is obviously uncomfortable, but I can't really say that I care. The rest of the group feels otherwise, and their laughter fills the room. 

"If any of you say one bleedin' word, I'll…" He doesn't bother to finish. We all know that it's an empty threat. He can't really hurt any of us, but that doesn't mean that he can't be a royal pain in the ass if he chooses to either, so they let it go and quite down. Angel quickly nods to Spike, letting him know that it's time for them to leave. Spike sighs as he and Angel begin to leave the room. Before leaving, though, the both walk over to me. 

"I just want to say congratulations, Giles." Angel simply shakes my hand and leaves. There doesn't seem to be any more for him to say. Spike gives me one of his grins as he follows suit. 

"Yeah, Congratulations, Rupert. On everything," he adds mischievously, intentionally goading me as he quickly leaves, dodging my backlash. Like I said, I don't really like him. It's not hard to remember why. 

"Remind me again why he's here," Xander quips. We all shake our heads. 

"Because Willow asked him," Riley replies dryly. Wesley nods his head. 

"It does seem like an odd choice, doesn't it," Wesley agrees. Xander just gives him a very pointed look. 

"It's more than odd, Wes. It's right down there in the creepy section." I sigh as I listen to the banter. I look back once again to the mirror and begin to think about what had gotten me here. It's been little less than a year since it began. Before that, I had remained blissfully unaware of what could lie ahead for me. Three years I spent ignoring all the possibilities, even if it was for several very good reasons. Now, I don't see any turning back to the way things were before. I think that it's oddly fitting that we chose New Year's to do this. It truly is a new beginning for all of us. It's hard to believe that at this time last year, I was home alone watching some frivolous cable special. It's astounding how many things one year can change about your life, which all leads up to today. This is going to be an interesting year for all of us, for a variety of reasons. It almost scares me to think of what I have to look forward to now, but I can't let it get to me. In the end, I know it will all be worth it. I smile a little at my reflection. Yes, I know it will. I can hear Riley's voice as it snaps me from my reverie. 

"What," I stammer, not hearing what he had said. 

"I said," Riley repeated patiently, "That it's getting to close to crunch time. The clock is ticking, Mr. Giles." Riley smiles. The chap does have interesting ways of getting your attention that's for sure. I give him a polite nod. Xander grins. 

"Any last thoughts, G-Funk," he asks. 

"Just that I have repeatedly asked you not to call me that. And that I'm nervous as hell." Okay, so I admit it. It's the truth at any rate. 

"It's understandable, Mr. Giles. I believe that we would all feel similarly uncomfortable in your situation," Wesley speaks up. The twit is beginning to make sense; I'll give him that. Xander gives him a horrified look. 

"Speak for yourself, Princess Margaret. I for one plan never to get suckered into any such thing." Riley chuckles at Dander's remark. 

"Don't tell me that Anya's getting ideas, Xander," the former soldier begins. "I thought she hated these types of things." Wesley does little to hide his amusement, nor do I. The idea of Xander…and Anya… well, it certainly does bring a smile to one's face. 

"Yes, she actually does, and I've been give her lecture how much of a crock this is," Xander explains. "But if Anya sees to much of the happy, I'm dead. I just know it." Xander gives us a forlorn look, and we laugh. I know Xander may be a great many things, but even I have to admit that he does have a way of making a situation easier. I'm nervous, but I forget about it in the laughter, if only for a few moments. I also forget that it's nearly time for us to begin. "What about you, Finn? Have you noticed Buffy looking through any of Will's magazines yet?" Riley's face begins to pale at Xander's comment, and Wesley and I can't help but laugh harder. 

"I don't think that's funny, Xander," Riley says seriously. Suddenly, Wesley looks up to the clock and we all follow his lead. It seems that crunch time is over. 

"Well," Wesley begins. "I do believe that it is time." 

"Yes," I answer. "It is." For once in his life, Dander gives me the most serious look I can imagine he is capable of. 

"Just don't forget to take care of her," he tells me. 

"I won't Dander," I promise the young man. 

"I know. I still have a key to your apartment." It never ceases to amaze me how protective Dander can be when it comes to the people he cares for. As much as I complain about have him around, it is one of his more endearing qualities. The other two men give me one final farewell and begin to leave to take their places. I can hear Xander's voice echo down the hall as he gives Riley and Wesley some last minute words of wisdom, or what passes as such in Dander's case. 

"Riley, if Anya tries to give you any of her patriarchal dominance speech, it's best to just let her have her fun and ignore her, trust me. And Wesley, try to walk straight. I'm sure Cordy's going to look great, but this is no time to lose your motor skills. Finn, fix that tie! And guys, if Dead Boy and Blondie get into it, run like hell…" 

"Xander, if I hear one more thing, I swear I'll tell Buffy not to watch her grip." I listen as Riley's voice fades away and I'm left all alone in the room. I take one final look in the mirror. Too-tight tie, check. Sweaty palms, definitely a check. Cold feet. Bloody hell. Why am I doing this again? Oh, yeah. Because this is supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. I solemnly repeat, bloody hell. 

***   
I'm standing in front of all our guests. I'm not alone on the platform, but I might as well be. My tie is now officially cutting off my circulation and my palms feel like they've been dipped in the Pacific. I'm sure this is going to end up like some nightmare, and I feel like a part for smiling so. The faces that surround me are all smiling easily, all in a good mood. Bugger, why can't I be the same? I guess it's because I'm the one getting married. I can see Angel and Spike conversing back by the double doors. They themselves seem in an extraordinarily good mood. This is probably something that should really bother me, but I find it oddly comforting. Angel is giving one of his rare smiles and Spike seems to be laughing at some joke. Like I said, oddly comforting. Soon, the music begins as Wesley and Cordelia come to the doors. 

Even I have to admit that Cordelia looks spectacular in her pale blue gown, but we have come to expect little else from her. I'm sure Wesley's noticed, and certainly stammered out a compliment or two, but to his credit, he has somehow managed to remain composed. A change for the better, I might add. I seem to recall some comment I made comparing Wesley to a certain pastry. Maybe some day, I'll take it back. Probably not. They both seem quite at ease around each other now that they work together. Should that scare anyone? It wasn't that long ago they were lusting after one another like a pair of dogies, but they both appear to have grown up. They both give Angel small smiles as they pass him, and continue on towards the platform. The three of them seem to have become quite the team in our absence. It just goes to remind one just how much you can miss in your friends' lives. Soon, they come to the stairs, walk up, and take their places, but by this time, Riley and Anya have already started their own walk down. 

Riley gives an uncomfortable glance at Angel as he passes. I know he's not happy about having the vampire here, but it was unavoidable. I'll have to give Riley credit for taking it so well. Other men in his position would have already either refused to even come, or would have already had some angry words or even fisticuffs with the vampire. Riley has instead spent the day simply avoiding Angel and keeping the peace. I'm sure Buffy's probably had some say in it, on both men's parts, and it wouldn't surprise me if threats of physical harm were involved, but however it came to be, I'm glad it did. Anya manages to give a wane smile for the photographer taking their picture. How she was ever talked into this, I don't know. She didn't want to walk down with Riley in the first place, but Xander managed to convince her some way or the other. I'm sure she doesn't like this type of affair, for obvious reasons, but she's here none the less. I'd guess more for Xander's sake than for any other reason, but that's beyond the point. They follow Wesley and Cordelia's lead and take their places on the platform as the final couple begins to make their way up. 

Buffy and Xander both look wonderful. Buffy has a large smile on her face, and Xander is trying not to give me some ridiculous grin, and failing miserably. Buff is wearing a gown of the same blue as Anya and Cordelia's, but of a slightly different design and it looks wonderful on her small frame. Her long hair is all pinned up, and Riley gives her an appreciative smile that she readily returns. Anya also looks in Xander's direction and meets his eyes. She gives him one of her rare but genuine smiles. For today, everything seems right in our lives. One moment snapped up in time, and we all appear to be savoring it. I'm snapped out of my train of though as a new piece of music begins. I didn't even notice Xander taking his place beside me. All the guests stand as our collective attention goes back to the doorway. 

She is a vision. The dress she chose is of a delicate yet simple design, and the white satin only serves to make her shine all the more. She chose a veil that didn't cover her face, which seems to glow with her smile. Her fiery hair is elaborately done, and I believe it looks fantastic. Her green eyes sparkle as they immediately look in my direction and she smiles at me. Her father is escorting her, and he's positively beaming. It wasn't that long ago that the man wanted to take my head off. Literally. He hasn't really spoken to me today, but I can tell that he's happy for us, and that's enough. It's a blessing in itself, so we'll take it as such. For a few moments, time seems to stop as I watch my bride approach me. I forget all about the sweaty palms, the tie, everything. Yes, I now know why I'm here. It's for this moment. Our special moment. This is what defines us. This is what leads to all moments after. Soon, she makes it up to the platform and her father gives me her hand after a few words from the rabbi. I take it into mine and smile once again as I look into her green eyes and she looks into mine. We turn to face the rabbi, ready for the ceremony to begin. Me and my bride. My Willow. 

***   
"Toast," a voice cries out, soon to be joined by another. 

"Toast!" 

"Toast," they cry again. I look over to Willow and smile. Xander stands from his place at our table and walks up to where the DJ has a microphone ready for him. Xander takes the mike from him and begins. 

"Well, it looks like I'm not going to be able to weasel my way out of this, does it?" The guests give the young man a few chuckles. Xander looks over to Willow and me as he continues. "I've known Willow for as long as I can remember. I can't recall too many of moments of my life when Willow wasn't there. Then one day, this dashingly handsome Englishman comes around. As crazy as everything were before, they got even weirder after we met Giles. Our first "grown-up friend". The librarian willing to hang out with a bunch of kids. He changed many things for us. Well, the kids grow up as they tend to do and one day I find out that little Willow is in love with the librarian. I have to admit that my first reaction to this was to have a wiggins, but I have never seen either of you as happy as you are together. May you two always keep the happiness you have at this moment. You guys have so much to look forward to. Oh, and Giles, one final piece of advice from your Best Man. Will has a thing for shoe rentals." Xander quickly hands the mike back to the DJ as our guests begin to laugh. 

"Cheers," our guests begin to shout. 

Even I have to chuckle. Only Xander could make a toast like that. Everyone agrees that it's a good toast and enjoys his or her champagne as Xander once again takes his seat. The DJ gets everyone's attention as Willow and I stand to make our way to the dance floor. 

"All right, everyone. This is the first dance of the evening. In their first dance as husband and wife, it is my honor to present Mr. and Mrs. Rupert Giles." Our guests applaud as we take our place and I take Willow's hand to dance. The music soon fills the air as we begin to move around the floor. I know what song is playing, but I don't pay much attention to the music. All I can see is the lovely vision in my arms. 

"What are you thinking," she asks me suddenly. 

"Just how lucky we are. It wasn't that long ago that none of this would have been possible." Willow gives me a knowing smile. 

"It just goes to show you that when you live on a Hellmouth, anything is possible." I nod my head in agreement. Life can be a bloody marvelous thing at times. 

"What are you thinking about, love" I ask her. She smiles as she looks up at me. 

"That this was definitely not what I had in mind when I first met you." I take in her comment in before I reply. 

"What were you thinking about when you first met me?" 

"Jane Eyre," Willow says simply. I laugh, as I recall the shy young woman who came into my library that day. It seems like a lifetime ago, even though it's only been less than four years. "It's what I was looking for that day in the library," she points out. "Oddly appropriate, huh? Young woman falls for crusty Englishman? You got to love the synergy." Willow does have an odd sense of humor, but when she tries, it shines. We continue to float across the floor, and I feel like I am soaring. Then a thought brings me back down to Earth. 

"We are absolutely crazy, Willow. You know that, don't you?" 

"Yeah, but we Slayerettes seem to thrive on crazy, don't we? I mean, we live on a Hellmouth, but it doesn't seem to phase us anymore. It is going to be an interesting year, Giles. But I wouldn't have it any other way." 

"Don't you feel awkward calling me Giles? It's part of your name now, you know." 

"It is," she agreed, "but I like Giles more than I do Rupert. It fits you better." I chuckle. 

"I'll let you ease into it. And you're still crazy." 

"It's only going to get worse." 

"Do you think so?" 

"I promise." We both smile at each other as the music ends. I undoubtedly look like some git, but I believe that for today, it's permissible. As Willow said, I wouldn't have it another way.   
  
  


Home // Fanfiction // Pregnancy and Slaying Don't Mix 


End file.
